Tsubasa Tenshi
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Aoi uma vez viveu um grande amor. Hoje ele conhece outro tipo de amor - Death Fic


**Disclaimer: **Eu não tenho nada, nem um álbum original deles.

**Shipper: **Aoi x Personagem Original

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Angust, Death Fic

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Sinopse: **Aoi uma vez viveu um grande amor. Hoje ele conhece outro tipo de amor. 

**Notas: **Parem a música! Rufem os tambores! ISSO NÃO É YAOI!! E a platéia faz OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!! Ok, falando sério, nem um pouco de malicia aqui, nem um pouco mesmo. Quando o the GazettE ainda era uma banda pequena e quase desconhecida, saiu um boato de que o Aoi tinha engravidado alguém. Até onde sei, ele não fez nenhuma declaração a respeito, e nunca mais se ouviu falar dessa mulher, ou da criança. Este conto é minha humilde teoria.

**Tsubasa Tenshi****1 - **_by Blodeu-sama_

Os olhos do guitarrista ardiam ao olhar para a estrada, e ele os esfregava constantemente. Estava cansando, cansado de mais para dirigir. Cansado de mais para dirigir por quase nove horas seguidas. Hokkaido ficava muito, muito longe.

Aoi piscou várias vezes, apertando os dedos em volta do volante. As estrelas ofuscavam a lua na noite lá fora, e vez por outra um outro louco aventureiro ousava passar ao seu lado, indiferente, assim como Aoi era indiferente a eles.

A estrada ficava cada vez mais rural, cada vez mais afastada de tudo, e embora tal paisagem já não fosse muito comum no país, o moreno podia olhar para fora e ver extensos campos de arroz, ou então rochedos montanhosos. Parecia que estava indo pra lugar nenhum. Era o que pensava em dizer a seus pais quando chegasse, que eles moravam em lugar nenhum.

Um pequeno sorriso cansado apareceu na face nublada do guitarrista. Sabia que sua mãe adorava aquele lugar justamente por ser longe do mundo. Ela dizia que era um ótimo lugar para viver e aproveitar seu tempo livre, agora que seu filho era rico o bastante para lhe dar algum conforto.

O carro deu um pequeno salto ao subir em uma pontezinha de madeira. Lá em baixo, um pequeno riacho, inofensivo, corria com um burburinho calmante. A face do moreno novamente se fechou, e ele acelerou, passando pela ponte de uma vez. A memória ainda era muito vívida em sua mente, por mais que anos o separassem daquele passado doloroso. Toda vez que passava por ali, não conseguia reter as lembranças de aflorarem em sua mente, torrenciais como uma tempestade... como aquela tempestade...

A garota era linda. Realmente, a garota mais linda do lugar, um rosto de porcelana chinesa, branco, perfeito, simétrico. Era delicada ao levar o coquetel aos lábios, e sorria discretamente, e não uma risada histérica como as outras moças dali.

Aoi sempre fora um tanto piegas quando se tratava de família e relacionamentos, e podia dizer que fora bastante piegas ao se apaixonar a primeira vista.

Demorou apenas uma semana para que ela vivesse em sua casa. Na verdade, em seu pequeno apartamento de um cômodo, que era onde morava na época. O the GazettE estava apenas começando a fazer sucesso. Na verdade, ainda tocavam em pequenos shows para platéias de cem, duzentas pessoas. No entanto, ela dizia que um dia seriam uma das melhores e mais conhecidas bandas do país, e falava com tanta convicção que Aoi simplesmente não conseguia não acreditar nela. Ela era doce de mais, gentil de mais, como um anjo. E cozinhava tão bem!

Ela era meio chinesa, por parte de pai. Não era rica. Na verdade, era quase tão miserável quanto ele. Riam muito fazendo planos para o dia em que tivessem muito dinheiro. Ele dizia que compraria uma casa enorme e a encheria de crianças. Ela dizia que primeiro queria viajar para um lugar bem bonito, como a França. E ele dizia que odiava caramujos no jantar. E riam, e se beijavam, e faziam amor duas vezes por dia, no mínimo.

Em um mês, Aoi a levou para conhecer seus pais. Sua mãe preparou um belo almoço, seu pai fez questão de arrastar os filhos mais velhospara casa também. Era um acontecimento memorável que Aoi estivesse trazendo uma namorada para casa, finalmente! Ela se sentou à mesa, com um sorrisinho constrangido, respondendo timidamente as várias perguntas da família Shiroyama. Mas quando sua mãe pousou cuidadosamente a travessa de Tonkatsu2em sua frente, ela simplesmente se levantou correndo e vomitou no jardim.

Aparentemente a casa se encheria de crianças mais cedo do que Aoi pensava.

A notícia foi categórica. Ela estava grávida de três semanas e meia, e o doutor que a deu a um pálido rapaz, que esperava de mãos dadas à sua namorada, parecia achar aquilo engraçado. Aoi achava que iria surtar de pavor.

E mais uma vez ela pareceu um anjo no alto de sua paz e tranqüilidade. Disse que não havia problema, que eles poderiam lidar com isso, juntos. Depois de uma breve discussão, Aoi a convenceu a passar um tempo com seus pais. Ficaria mais tranqüilo sabendo que estava com **eles**. Preparariam o casamento assim que voltasse da turnê, recém agendada.

Alguns meses se passaram. O sucesso da banda parecia quase descomunal, mas o guitarrista moreno não via a hora de poder voltar para casa e ver seu belo anjo com uma barriguinha crescida. E por fim chegou o dia em que pôde retornar. E a barriguinha dela já despontava majestosa por baixo dos quimonos de verão que usava, anunciando quase cinco meses de gravidez. Deus, ela parecia mais linda que nunca!

Amaram-se da maneira mais sublime naquela noite. E na noite seguinte. E na seguinte.

Mas os dias passaram e era preciso voltar à cidade grande, voltar a tocar, e os planos para o casamento foram novamente adiados. Esperariam que a criança nascesse, assim ela não precisaria se sentir desconfortável durante a cerimônia. E seu bebê poderia ver o casamento todo, de um bercinho. Tudo estava indo tão bem, era impossível que algo pudesse dar errado.

Um dia ela apareceu na cidade, dois meses depois daquele encontro, dizendo que estava morta de saudades. Ela os viu em um show magnífico, mesmo que sua barriga de sete meses a impedisse de pular e dançar, como gostaria.

Claro, os poucos jornalistas presentes viram quando a mulher grávida conversou intimamente com Aoi, e quando trocaram alguns beijos. Houve um burburinho pelas revistas de fofocas, mas não durou mais que uma semana. Ela insistira em ficar esse tempo, caso precisasse dela para fazer alguma declaração, mas Aoi não queria declarar coisa alguma. Aquilo era assunto dele e dela, e só. Mas foi bom poder matar a saudade dela naquele seu apartamentinho pequeno, da comida gostosa que ela fazia, dos beijos doces e gentis. E então ela pegou o carro e voltou para a casa dos pais dele.

Mas ela nunca chegou lá.

Aoi olhou para trás por um segundo, para a ponte que acabara de atravessar. Seus olhos se encheram de água, mesmo sem querer. Essa noitetinha estrelas, mas aquela noite, há quase seis anos atrás, mostrava apenas nuvens e grossos pingos de água gelada. Aquele riacho, tão calmo, tão inofensivo, naquela noite rugia como um monstro. Aquela ponte, aparentemente tão firme, naquela noite cedera ao peso do carro e da água incessante.

O corpo dela fora encontrado quase sem vida na margem do rio no dia seguinte, e levado em uma ambulância imediatamente. Mas Aoi não chegou a tempo.

- Até o próximo mês, Aoi-kun – foram as últimas palavras dela. – Eu amo você.

No carro, a face pálida do guitarrista se contraiu num espasmo de dor. Tantos anos, e ainda sentia o peito arder cada vez que se lembrava daquelas ultimas palavras. "Até o próximo mês, eu amo você...". Parecia tão injusto! Como Deus podia ser tão indiferente a sua dor?! Como podia ter levado seu anjo tão cedo dele?! Mas Deus não parou o mundo para que Aoi pudesse chorar.

A banda crescia mais e mais, e as belas profecias dela pareciam prestes a se cumprir agora. Uma das maiores e mais conhecidas bandas do Japão... estavam quase lá! Legiões de fãs, shows para milhares de pessoas, entrevistas, contratos importantes...

Uma estradinha quase escondida entre rochedos apareceu à frente e Aoi virou a direção, abanando a cabeça. Fazia tempo de mais para continuar a se lembrar do passado com tanta mágoa. Ele já se lembrava dela como uma rosa, linda e efêmera, em sua vida.

Não era ele que venceria a morte, então cabia a ele aceitá-la.

Estacionou o carro em frente a uma pequena casa tradicional. Através das paredes de papel e madeira, podia ver as luzes acesas, e apurando os ouvidos, o barulho de uma televisão. Sorrindo, puxou a mochila preta do banco de trás e trancou o carro, e não se deu ao trabalho de tirar os coturnos antes de entrar na casa.

A televisão estava alta, e embora ele tenha chamado pela mãe uma vez, ninguém pareceu ouvir. Dando de ombros, ele largou a mochila na entrada e caminhou direto para a sala de TV.

Parou na porta, observando silenciosamente, maravilhado e surpreso como sempre ficava ao ver aquela cena.

Uma criança brincava no chão de madeira. Seis... quase seis anos, pequena para a idade, vestindo uma larga e velhíssima camiseta preta do Kiss por cima de uma calça de pijama azul bebê, roupas que contrastavam bizarramente. Tinha um cabelo muito preto e muito espetado que passava das orelhas, e seu rostinho, mesmo visto de perfil, parecia o de uma boneca de porcelana. Narizinho arrebitado, olhos puxadinhos para cima, negros como a noite. Ignorava o desenho animado na TV para se concentrar em seus bonecos de ação, e fazia barulhos de armas a laser com os lábios grossos, uma das características mais marcantes de seu rosto.

Aoi, encostado ao batente, levou os dedos aos próprios lábios, e deu um meio sorriso. Então pigarreou alto.

Os olhos chinesinhos do garoto se voltaram para a porta, e brilharam muito mais que o piercing que Aoi fazia cintilar ao sorrir abertamente. Então a criança se ergueu num salto.

- PAI!!

E no segundo seguinte Aoi sentiu sua cintura ser firmemente presa a bracinhos macios. Seus joelhos foram ao chão e ele abraçou a criança bem apertado, erguendo-a com facilidade. Em segundos o menino gritava feliz, rodando muito perto do teto.

Uma senhora de quimono entrou correndo, e abriu um sorriso ao ver o filho e o neto brincando, antes de apontar acusadoramente para os pés de Aoi e ordenar.

- Yuu, tire essas botas horríveis!

Rindo, Aoi pousou a criança no chão e sentou-se ao lado dela, enquanto arrancava os sapatos.

- Como vai meu garoto?

- Pai! Pai! Eu não sabia que você vinha hoje!!

- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa, Tobikuma-chibi... e sabe o que um dragão vermelho me contou enquanto eu estava vindo?!

- O quê?!

- Que tem um presente pra você na mochila lá na frente – respondeu, sorrindo, e o garoto abriu um sorriso que ia de uma orelha a outra, antes de sair correndo e gritando.

Aoi se levantou calmamente, sorrindo, com os sapatos na mão, e deu um beijo na testa da mãe.

- Ele cresceu...

- Ele tem comido por dois, Yuu-kun.

- Sabe, eu andei pensando em voltar para a escola. Assim talvez tenha uma chance de poder trabalhar por aqui, e passar mais tempo com ele.

A velha senhora, entretanto, fez um gesto de descaso.

- Bobagem, você é um artista, por mais que eu e seu pai não tenhamos gostado muito disso no começo. E sabe do que mais? Ele também é, seu filho. Ontem mesmo estava dedilhando sua velha guitarra... talvez você possa passar mais tempo com ele na cidade.

Há quase seis anos atrás, seu belo anjo havia sido encontrada quase morta a beira de um riacho. O feto não se mexia, as batidas do coraçãozinho dele estavam muito fracas. Nasceu tão pequeno que Aoi podia colocá-lo na palma da mão.

Quando ela se foi, ele achou que perderia o filho também.

Mas Tobikuma sobreviveu a primeira noite. E a segunda. O guitarrista ficava o tempo todo com a testa encostada ao vidro que o separava do bebê pequeno e frágil, na UTI. E rezava, não para Deus, mas para ela. E pedia que ela, fosse lá onde estivesse, deixasse seu bebê viver. Na terceira noite ele se mexeu, e seu coraçãozinho começou a bater mais forte. Na quarta noite, pode respirar sozinho.

Na quinta noite ele abriu os olhos. Lentamente, como se quisesse aproveitar o show de ver o mundo pela primeira vez. Foi a primeira vez que Aoi se sentiu maravilhado por uma coisa tão simples. Nunca mais parou de se maravilhar com seu pequeno bebê.

O garoto entrou na sala com um enorme sorriso, e pulou para o colo do pai, que o ajeitou e beijou sua testa por entre os fios de cabelo.

- Obrigado, papai – ele disse, segurando forte seu novo brinquedo, uma pequena guitarrinha simplificada. – Agora eu posso tocar com você?!

O moreno olhou para o filho, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, perdido na maneira como Tobi-kun piscava ansioso como naquela noite.

- Claro, eu mesmo vou ensinar você.

Tobikuma abraçou Aoi mais uma vez, e desatou a falar como todas as crianças pequenas, enquanto seu pai o olhava e pensava...

Havia perdido seu anjo doce e gentil.

Ganhara outro no lugar.

1 "Asas de Anjo"

2 Carne suína à milanesa, segundo a Bella ;D

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página:** Olha eu aqui de novo... alguém aqui lembra de "Céu de Primavera'? Ou então de "Sayonara"? Essa fanficzinha é quase tão depressiva quanto elas, a mesma musa chorosa tomou conta de mim ao escrevê-la. Decidi não dar nome à mulher, porque vai que alguém sabe o verdadeiro nome dela né! Escolhi Hokkaido porque acredito que seja um dos lugares mais naturais que resta no Japão. O nome 'Tobikuma' quer dizer "Nuvem flutuante", que foi o mais próximo que cheguei de 'celestial', e a palavra 'Chibi' que dizer "pequeno, criança"... eu acho. Alguém aí se dispõe a me ensinar japonês?


End file.
